Drabbler OneShots
by mkystich
Summary: Here is where I post all my Drabblers that I wrote for the TwiFicPic Challenges. Some will be canon and some will not. There is also death, lemons, and other things that not everyone likes... please keep that in mind. This will be the only warning.
1. Crime Challenge

I was slammed against the wall the second I walked in. He left trails of heated lust with his mouth and hands as he removed my clothes. I gasped as his strong arms lifted me and pushed me up the wall, allowing me to wrap my bare legs around him. I couldn't hold back my soft whimper as his mouth descended towards my breast, which annoyingly were still covered by my bra.

"You forgot a few pieces," I whispered, motioning to my bra and panties.

"Shut up," he growled, nipping at the soft satin.

I chuckled and squirmed against his hips, knowing he would take the hint. He looked up at me through his dark lashed and smirked.

"In a hurry?"

I just simply bit my lip and nodded. Tightening his grip around my body, he moved us away from the wall and all but ran into the bedroom. He tossed me on the bed and quickly removed his shirt and pants. I let my eyes roam down his hard body and then back up to his hungry eyes.

"Commando, huh?" I whispered, licking my lips.

He stalked towards me and slowly crawled over my body. "A habit you should pick up, partner." He leaned down and captured my lips, running his tongue hungrily over them. I moaned and griped his hair, opening my mouth to him. He was a taste I could never get tired of. A flavor that was beyond unique. My own personal spice made just for me.

I felt his fingertips dance over my stomach and towards my panties. I bit down on his bottom lip with need, knowing what he was going to do.

"You're shaking," he whispered against my lips. I hadn't even noticed until he said that.

"I'm horny." I smirked, knowing that would get his to shut up.

My panties never made it that night.

I was woken by the feeling of lips kissing from one side of my hip to the other. I groaned and squirmed against the touch.

"Are you serious?" I groaned. "Again? Wasn't twice enough?"

He ran his tongue over my skin and then gently blew air over it. "Never heard of third times-a-charm?" he chuckled, looking up at me.

I lifted myself up onto my elbows and cocked my head to the side. "Not all of us got yesterday off, Rookie. Some of us actually worked sixteen hours."

He opened my legs and rested his face in between then. "Then consider this me putting in my missed time." I let out a soft pant, already anticipating the pleasure I knew was coming when my cell phone went off. It wasn't the fact that my phone was ringing that pissed us both off, but the ringtone. We both knew what that ringtone meant.

Jacob sat up as I reached over for my phone. I let out a sigh and flipped it open. "Hale." I simply said.

"Hale, it's Cullen. Another body has been found. I need you to call Black and meet us down here."

I looked over at Jacob and nodded my head, letting him know we were going to work. He let out a soft curse and started going for his clothes.

"Who was the victim and where are we meeting you?" I asked agent Cullen.

"Some small town called Forks. It was that teacher, Bella something. I'll text you the address."

"Rodger that," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "We'll be down there as soon as possible." I hung up and went to my drawer to grab a new pair of underwear. I smiles when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"So where are we going?" He said against my hair.

I smiled and leaned back against his body. "Some place called Forks." I felt him tense up and let go of me. I turned and faced him. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," he whispered, running his hand through his hair. "I'm gonna go finish getting ready."

An hour later we pulled up to what looked like an abandoned house. The place already looked like a circus: flashing lights, tape everywhere, and idiots walking all over my evidence. Jacob was quiet the whole time, and that made me a little nervous. In the year that I've been with him he has never been the silent type.

We made our way over towards Agent Cullen, who was talking to what seemed like the local Sheriff. They turned and faced us as we reached them. I flipped open my badge and took off my sunglasses. "Hello, Sheriff. I'm agent Hale and this is agent –"

"Jacob Black." The Sheriff finished, cutting me off.

"Hi Charlie." I heard Jacob mutter, also slipping off his glasses.

I looked between the two of them and then back over at Cullen. "Where's the victim?"

"Um, over here." Cullen motioned towards the house.

He led us inside, down the basement stairs, and right at the bottom laid the body of Miss Isabella Swan.

"Jesus Christ," I heard Jacob mutter and stop halfway down. I turned my head and gave him a questioning look. He looked over at me and took a steady breath. "I…I knew her."

I turned my head towards the body, and then back at him. "Like in the biblical sense?"

He shook his head. "No, we just…" he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "We just grew up together."

I looked over his shoulder at the crying Sheriff at the top of the stairs and nodded, looking back at Jacob. "Why don't you go talk to the Sheriff and I'll take over down here, okay?" I tried to sound warm but also professional. It's hard to keep the two on check then we were on the clock. He just nodded and went back up the stairs.

"Alright," I said a little too loudly, turning and facing Cullen. "What do we have?"

"Just like the others," Cullen answered, exposing the victims' torn neck. "Not one drop of blood left."


	2. Country Challenge

I tipped back my hat and leaned against the fence, smiling at the guys playing around in the pin.

"Come on, Jasper!" Emmett laughed. "Just try and catch me."

Jasper let out a small grunt, pulling the horse to the right, trying to lasso Emmett. Emmett just laughed and kept dodging around, chuckling when the rope slapped his back.

"You're supposed to catch him with the rope, Jasper. Not whip him," I yelled.

"Shut up," Jasper hollered back with a smile. "I wanna see you try and catch crazy legs here."

I just shook my head and sighed.

I looked down at the fence beneath my hands and found myself having to hold back my emotions at the memory of building it with my father. It felt like so long ago, but I could remember it like it was yesterday. I looked up and around our land. It was breathtaking. Wide open fields, rolling hills, a few scattered patches of trees. This was my home… my whole world.

_A man's soul is his land. It speaks to us, guides us. Gives us life when we have nothing. People will come and go from your life, but a man's land will live forever. _

It was one of the last things my father whispered to me before he died. I turned and looked at the house in which he died in. He had built it with his own two hands. Aside from the land it was built on, it was his most prized possession. He married my mother in that house, my brothers and I were born there, celebrated every holiday and birthday in those walls. There wasn't place on earth I'd rather live at.

"Ed!" Jasper shouted, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw a car coming up our long dirt road. I started walking up towards my house, hearing Jasper and Emmett falling close behind.

"Fuck these city assholes, Ed." Jasper growled. "We'll figure something out."

"Yeah," Emmett smiled, patting me on the shoulder. "We can stop this."

I looked at them both and shook my head. "You know we can't. We tried everything."

Jasper took off his hat and chucked it across the porch as we made our way up the stairs. "Bullshit, Edward," he yelled. "Dad would have tried."

"No," I chuckled. "Dad would have pointed a shot gun at them and gotten himself arrested."

"Exactly, he would have tried." Emmett boomed. "He would have fought."

I went over and sat down on one of the many whicker rocking chairs that lined our porch. I took a deep breath and ran my hand over my face. "I have tried," I whispered. "I have done everything, and anything humanly possible."

I heard the car come to a stop in front of the house. I looked up and saw a woman slowly get out of the car wearing what had to be the most ridiculous outfit for anyone to wear in an area like this. She looked over at me and gave me a sad smile, and I knew this was it. This was the end.

"Dad's rolling in his grave." Jasper muttered, walking into the house and slamming the screen behind him.

I looked up at Emmett who just softly shook his head at me and walked in behind Jasper, softly shutting the door. It was my brother's way of saying that this person wasn't welcome in our home. I couldn't blame them, but it wasn't this girls fault. It wasn't her fault that we couldn't make the mortgage. It wasn't her fault that we were losing our home. It wasn't her fault I failed.

She slowly walked toward me and up the stairs, holding a simple piece of paper in her hand.

"Hi, Edward." She said softly.

"Bella," I nodded, motioning for her to sit down in the chair next to me.

"I – " she started and then stopped. She walked over to me, sat down, and very carefully laid her free hand softly over mine. "I'm very sorry, Edward. I tried." She looked down and whispered. "Please believe me that I tried."

"How long?" I all but whimpered.

She leaned over and placed the thin piece of paper on my lap. "The bank is giving you thirty days."

_Thirty days._ I looked down at the paper and read the bold red print. _Thirty days._ I stood up and walked over to the porch railing, leaving the paper to fall beneath my feet. _Thirty days._ I leaned against it and felt the tears starting to well up behind my eyes. _Thirty days._ I looked up and watched as the sun stared to set behind the mountains. _Thirty days._ This was indeed the end.

I heard the clicking of Bella's heels as she came up behind me. I closed my eyes tight at the feeling of her hand resting on my back.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head.

There wasn't anything anyone could do. In thirty days our family's dream would be gone. My father's dream. A cowboy's dream.


	3. Long Distance Challenge

_My Dearest Bella,_

_ After all these years I know that you'd hate me for still doing this, for not fully moving on and forgetting the past, but you know I can't. This was the last place I held you, kissed you, told you I couldn't wait to call you my wife. We were going to be married in less than…_

I take a deep breath and look out the window. I watch as the American flag blows angrily over gate C-19. I know it was placed there out of respect, but I feel nothing but rage every time I see it. Every year it's nothing but a constant reminder that I'll never wake from this nightmare. I look away quickly and continue writing.

_I hear your voice sometimes; little things like you telling me to stop flipping through the channels on the TV so fast, or you asking me what to make for dinner. In my dreams I hear you say that you will always love me and that I'm not alone. _

I stop when I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I wipe at them quickly, needing to finish this so I can leave. I hate the airport. I have for the last ten years.

_Everyone has been bugging me to sell the house. They feel enough time has passed, and that I should move back to Washington, but I can't. It's all I have left of you. All our memories are in that house. How can I let anyone else live in our memories?_

_ Remember how excited you were when we bought it? How hard you worked making each room perfect? Every picture you put up, every curtain on a window… _

'Flight 175 to Los Angeles is boarding at gate C-19,' I hear echoing though my head.

"No, no, no," I mutter to myself, clenching my eyes shut.

'Flight 175 to Los Angeles is boarding at gate C-19.'

I turn my head and glare out the window, the empty tarmac mocking me.

'Flight 175 to Los Angeles is boarding at gate C-19.'

***flash***

I wrap my arms tightly around Bella and kiss her hair. "Do you really need to go?"

"Yes," she chuckles, scratching at my back and looking up at me. "And I'll be back in less than a week."

I groan and lean down, resting my forehead against hers. "I could have gone, you know? I have the days. We could have gone sightseeing." I press my lips softly against hers, whispering, "We could have even tried to join the mile high club."

I feel her smile against my lips as she lets out a small moan. "Maybe we'll check that one off on our way to our honeymoon?"

'Flight 175 to Los Angeles is boarding at gate C-19,' I hear over the intercom, and I let out growl. I pull her tight to me and kiss her firmly.

"I love you, baby," she says breathlessly, as I slowly pull away.

I cup her face in my hands and smile. "I love you too, and I can't wait to marry you."

'Last call for flight 175 to Los Angeles. Now boarding,' I hear the woman call again.

Slowly we pull away from each other, only our index fingers now entwined. She grips her messenger bag tight to her shoulder as I walk her towards the gate entrance. She hands her ticket to the lady at the counter and then turns to me.

"I'll call you when I land," she promises.

"And then call me when you get to the hotel."

She lifts up her hand and cups my face. I watch as her eyes dance around my face, as if she's trying to memorize me. I tilt my head and smirk at her, confused by the look in her eyes. Her eyes finally meet mine and she shakes her head.

"Sorry, girly moment." She leans forward and kisses me one last time before she lets go of my finger and starts walking towards the plane. I stay there and watch as the plane is taxied away before I turn and head back to my car.

I hear 'Brown Eyed Girl' start to play on my phone the second I walk through the front door. I'm taken aback by this as I fish out my phone from my pocket. I look at the screen and see that it is Bella. I quickly flip open my phone.

"Baby?"

"Edward?" she answers with a shaky voice. I can hear some yelling in the background and immediately I feel my heart stop. "Edward, something's happening."

"Where are you, baby?" I ask, praying that they're still on the ground.

"I-In the p-plane. Some men have hijacked it. T-They stabbed one of the stewardess and they're saying they have a b-bomb." She lets out a sob and I hold my breath to try and hold back my own.

"Calm down, baby," I whisper, trying to maintain control. "I'm here. I'm here."

I rush over to the TV, hoping that maybe there is something, anything, about Bella's flight. But what I see nearly brings me to my knees; news reports of an aircraft that left Boston hitting the World Trade Center.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm here," she weeps.

"I love you, baby. I love you so much." I feel my eyes welling up and I fight to keep my voice calm. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

I look up at the clock and it reads a few minutes past nine.

"Oh God, Edward… Edward… I love you…" Then, right in front of me on TV, I see a plane crash into one of the towers. The line goes dead.

***flash***

I look down at the letter and crumple it up in my hand then pull out a new sheet of paper.

_Bella,_

_ I love you._

_ I miss you._

_ Always._

I fold it in half, leave it on the chair, and walk away.


	4. Fairytale Challenge

It was an ordinary night; dinner, laundry, and some light reading before bed. My father was in his recliner, watching ESPN, and I was in my room heading towards another dreamless sleep. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, but it felt like I was only out for minutes when I was startled awake. I reached over for my cell phone on my bedside table and saw that it was one in the morning. Groaning to myself, I slid the covers closer to my neck and turned over. I was just about to fall asleep again when I felt a pair of hands wrap around me and pull me off the bed. One hand was placed firmly over my mouth, while the other around my waist.

I tried kicking my feet, but they were dangling off the ground. I tried opening my mouth wide, in hopes that I could bite down on the hand, but he was just too strong. It was then that I noticed that I was starting to become tired again. My limbs weakened, and everything around me dimmed. With tears streaming down my cheeks, I had no other choice but to let the darkness overtake me.

I could hear yelling all around me. I was sitting upright; my hands and feet were bound tightly. The voices were starting to become more and more clearer as the effects of the drug he used on me started wearing off. I could hear my father's voice and tried my hardest to blink the sleep out of my eyes, but it was hopeless. He had blindfolded me.

"Listen, Charles, you know I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here. So please, let's cut the bullshit and just tell me where he is."

I held my breath as I heard the angry voice echo throughout the house. I heard a loud smacking sound and then my father yelling out in pain. I bit down on my lips to hold back my tears.

"I told you I don't know," my father yelled. "He was taken into protective custody this morning by the FBI."

I heard something crash against the floor and let out a soft whimper when I felt the pieces hit against my leg.

"You're lying," the man growled, and that is when I heard the sound of a gun click. "You people always lie."

"Son, you don't want to do this," my father stuttered with a shaky voice.

"You…" the man seethed. "You and that partner of yours killed my father." I heard some shuffling and then my father cried out in pain. "You may not have pulled the trigger but you were there and did _nothing!"_

_Please. Please._ I kept praying to myself. _God, help him._

"Maybe I should just take you. Huh?" The man chuckled darkly. "An eye for an eye? A life for a life?"

"Please," I cried out. "Don't hurt my dad. I'll do anything just please stop."

I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards me, and then my blindfold was ripped from my face. I blinked a few times before meeting the eyes of my kidnapper. He was tall, and fierce looking. His eyes were an angry dark green and his hair almost looked like it was on fire. He was handsome. It practically took my breath away, but he was nothing more than a beast.

I looked around him and saw my father hogtied on the floor. His cheek was badly bruised and his lip was bleeding. I tried to look strong for my dad, to prove to him that I was brave, but my traitorous tears wouldn't hear of it.

"Who are you?" he asked, kneeling down to be eye level with me.

I cleared my throat and took a slow breath. "Isabella Swan."

His eyes wandered down my body and then back to meet mine. "Isabella Swan," he smirked. "My, my, look how you've grown." I shuttered when I saw him lick his lips. "You don't remember me do you?"

I shook my head no. I'm sure if I wasn't absolutely terrified for my life I might have been able to try and wrack my memory for who this guy was, but for the time being I was just going to have to take his word for it that we had previously met.

"Tell me, Isabella. Did you mean what you said?" he whispered, leaning a little closer to me. "Would you do _anything?_"

I looked at him firmly in the eyes and nodded yes.

"Bella," my father shouted. "You stay out of this."

"You swear it?" The man asked, ignoring my father's outburst.

"Yes." I answered.

The man looked deep in thought as he went silent for a second before moving even closer to me.

"Would you… take his place?"

I gasped and felt fresh tears start to fall. I loved my father. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't try to save him somehow. Call me selfish, but I knew he could probably handle my death better than I could handle his.

Looking into my captor's eyes, I nodded and whispered yes.

He nodded. "Deal."

He moved around my house in lightning speed: locking up my father in the basement, running up the stairs and coming back down with a bag, and then lastly cutting me free.

"You scream and I'll kill him, understand?" he growled.

I nodded and allowed him to pull me out of the house and towards a long black limo that was waiting outside my house. He opened the door, ushered me inside, and then closed the door behind him.

"Drive!" he yelled, and then we were off.

We headed up north in silence for awhile before I finally spoke.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No," he answered, keeping his eyes forward.

"Then where are you taking me?"

He looked at me and smirked. "Does it matter? You're mine now."


End file.
